


Easy Access

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [100]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Dom Jared, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Submissive Jensen, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I basically just want a really submissive Jensen, but he doesn’t want to admit that he’s submissive. He doesn’t think he’d like being a sub because he’s some important business owner or lawyer or something, but then strong Dom Jared comes around and puts Jensen in his place, and then Harley decides to join in the fun. I basically want Jensen being used by Jared and Harley. Knotting isn’t necessary, it’s up to you what happens to Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Access

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should also mention that this could possibly be dubious consent by the way i wrote it. I'm not putting it in the tags because it is all absolutely consensual.
> 
> also now there's a sequel: [I Need It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3707681)

**Prompt** : I basically just want a really submissive Jensen, but he doesn’t want to admit that he’s submissive. He doesn’t think he’d like being a sub because he’s some important business owner or lawyer or something, but then strong Dom Jared comes around and puts Jensen in his place, and then Harley decides to join in the fun. I basically want Jensen being used by Jared and Harley. Knotting isn’t necessary, it’s up to you what happens to Jensen.

 

Jensen wasn’t an arrogant man, but he did have a certain amount of pride. Occasionally he had a dream about some faceless guy holding him down and pounding into him with a big cock, or being tied up while an incredibly muscled guy shoving his dick inside until Jensen was screaming, but he wasn’t one of those weak guys that would bend over for anyone. He was one of the top lawyers at his firm and was ruthless in a courtroom. Jensen’s submissive fantasies were just fantasies and they would stay in the comfort of his own head. So what if he wasn’t satisfied by sex when he was topping? He didn’t need sex. He was Jensen Ackles.

Jensen’s secretary was one of the most efficient people he’d ever met. Jared Padalecki had come out from nowhere and suddenly created one of the most organized systems Jensen had ever seen. Jared was a little bit of a jerk, and they certainly had their differences, but he kept Jensen’s schedule perfectly so he was not going to fire the kid.

Jensen’s current trial was dragging out much longer than it needed to be, but since Jensen was staying late, Jared was staying late too. The kid stared daggers at him when Jensen said this, but he just dropped folders on Jared’s desk and told him to file them.

Someone knocked on his door and opened it without waiting for a response. “Mr. Ackles?”  
Jensen looked up and rubbed his burning eyes. “Jared, what’s up?” There was a bark behind him and Jensen raised an eyebrow. “You have a dog?”

“Harley was all alone in the apartment and he hadn’t had dinner or any company, so I asked Sandy to drop him off,” Jared explained.

“You know there are no dogs in the office,” Jensen reminded.

Jared glared at him. “If I’m going to slave after hours for you, you could at least let me have my dog.”

Jensen rubbed his temples. “Fine, leave the dog, I don’t care. Just get your work done.”

Jared beamed. “On it, boss!” He whistled. “C’mon, Harley!”

Jared closed the door but Jensen still heard the sounds of Jared cooing to his dog and the low barks and happy whines of his pet. Jensen tried to block it out but the panting of that stupid mutt echoed around the move. Jensen groaned. It was hard enough to admit that he liked being submissive, there was no _way_ he could admit to his even dirtier fantasy. A person with as high as rank as the one Jensen had didn’t have fantasies about a rough dog tongue scratching over his cock or his ass being knotted.

Jensen decided that the more he couldn’t concentrate, the more work he was going to drop on Jared’s desk. Then maybe Jared would reconsider bring a dog into a work environment, even if it _was_ after hours.

Eventually he couldn’t deal with it anymore and he stormed out of his office. “Could you _please_ control that _mutt_?” Jensen shouted.

Harley ducked his head and looked up at Jensen with sad eyes. Jensen felt momentarily ashamed but then Jared stormed into his face equally upset “You don’t get to talk about my dog like that!”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Right now we’re trying to _work_ and your damn dog won’t _shut up_. It’s making it impossible to focus! I.e. _I_ can’t work. Now make him be quiet.”  
Jared balled his hands into fists. “You always walk around like you’re _so_ great just because you make money. Well guess what, Ackles, having your name on a plaque doesn’t make you king of the world. You’re an asshole.” He shoved Jensen lightly.

Jensen sneered at him. “You think you’re so great, Padalecki? You’re nothing but a _secretary_. And I can replace you in a heartbeat, so you better apologize now or you don’t need to come back tomorrow!”

“Well maybe I don’t want to come back tomorrow!” Jared yelled back.

“Fine!” Jensen snapped.

“Fine!” Jared pushed Jensen back a little more and then grabbed him by the tie. Jensen twitched. This was how all his dreams started, except this time it wasn’t some nameless guy taking control of his body, it was _Jared_. Jensen wasn’t going to surrender to a dick like Jared Padalecki. Jensen tried to push him back but his shove was weak at best and Jared’s hand kept a tight grip on Jensen’s tie. Jensen knew he had to struggle to get away but he really wanted Jared to keep his huge paws on Jensen’s body. He wanted Jared’s cock sliding into him while the younger man held him down.

Jensen’s traitorous dick was reacting to Jensen’s fantasies and starting to plump up. He tried to think unsexy things but Jared’s hands were still on his body and he couldn’t shut up his stupid fantasies. Jensen prayed that Jared didn’t notice.

However his assistant was even more observant than Jensen realized because the glare faded into a smirk. “I think that’s an inappropriate reaction, Mr. Ackles.”

“Let go of me,” Jensen demanded shakily.

“I don’t think you really want that,” Jared murmured. “I think you like having me holding you. Am I right, _Jensen_? You walk around like you’re a big shot but I think what you really need is a big, strong man to hold you down and feed you a fat cock. Is that correct?”

“No,” Jensen protested. “That’s not ri–,”  
“Don’t lie,” Jared interrupted. Jensen clamped his mouth shut and fought the urge to bend over. “That’s better,” Jared said. He stroked Jensen’s hair with one hand and let the other teasingly drag over the bulge in his pants. Jensen made a strangled noise and Jared’s smirk widened. “So reactive. I like it.”

“Get away from me,” Jensen ordered.

Jared ignored him and his hand drew circles on Jensen’s rapidly hardening cock. “If you say no, and you really mean it, I’ll step away right now. But I think that you don’t want me to get away at all, do you?”

Jensen wanted to deny it but he wanted Jared to continue what he was doing and kept his mouth shut. Jared grinned. “Okay, Jensen. This is how it’s gonna go. I’m going to undo your belt, and then you’re going to take off your pants, your fancy jacket, your shirt, and give me your tie. You can leave your underwear on.”

Jensen wanted to storm away but Jared’s hands had already undone the buckle of Jensen’s belt. He blushed as he shucked off his pants. His jacket and shirt followed and then slipped off his tie to put it in Jared’s hands. “Be careful with that,” Jensen warned.

Jared hummed. “We’ll see. Besides, I’m pretty sure you have a hundred of these and can afford at least a hundred more.”

Jensen ignored him and his blush deepened when he processed the fact that he was standing in front of his secretary in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. “You blush so prettily,” Jared teased. “Feel free to keep doing that.”

“You’re an asshole,” Jensen snapped.

Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck and kissed his pulse point. Jensen instinctively tilted his head back to let Jared have complete access to his sensitive neck.  Jared sniggered but kept licking and biting the bared skin. One of his hands returned to Jensen’s crotch and massaged his dick. The pressure of the cotton rubbing against his package sent pleasurable shivers down Jensen’s spine. He whined and tried to grab at Jared’s hands. “Jared…”

“Tell me what you want,” Jared demanded. Jensen opened his mouth but he was too embarrassed to say anything. “Aw, you’re cute,” Jared mocked. “I would think you were a blushing virgin if I didn’t know the cycle of men that came in and out of your apartment. Do you bottom with them, Jensen?”

“No,” Jensen admitted. “I top.”

“None of those guys are giving you what you really need,” Jared told him. “That’s okay. I can give it to you. Just say yes, baby.”

Jensen wanted to punch Jared, but he found himself shutting his eyes tightly and nodding jerkily. “Good job,” Jared praised. Jensen glared at him but part of him preened under the praise.

Jared slid his hands underneath the waistband and shoved his underwear down. Jensen’s dick popped up and smeared precome on his smooth stomach. “Very nice,” Jared commented. “Very pretty.”

“Shut up,” Jensen muttered.

“Complaining even when you get a compliment,” Jared said. “Why does it not surprise me?”

Jared offered his finger to Jensen. “Suck.”

Jensen obediently opened his mouth to suck on Jared’s finger until it was wet with Jensen’s saliva. Jared removed his finger and dragged it behind Jensen’s perineum until it was brushing his hole. Jensen spasmed. He hadn’t had anything back there except his own two fingers in such a long time. When Jared’s finger started to penetrate him, Jensen squeaked and dug his nails into Jared’s shoulder. “You’re cute,” Jared purred. “I want to eat you alive.”

Jared took out his finger and Jensen whined. “Shh,” Jared scolded. “Kneel.”

Jensen sank to his knees, his head level to Jared’s cock. It was pressing against his slacks and Jensen wanted to choke on Jared’s obviously large cock. He shuffled closer and mouthed at it through his pants. “That’s it, Jen. Take it out of my pants and suck me.”

Jensen eagerly obliged, yanking his assistant’s pants and underwear down to admire his huge cock. Harley whined in the background and Jensen tried not to think about him right now. He was turned on enough by Jared, he didn’t need his second dirty fantasy joining this one. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach and reached for it. “Ah, ah,” Jared scolded. “No touching. That’s _my_ cock now.”

Jensen glared at him and opened his mouth to retort angrily but Jared pressed the head of his cock against Jensen’s mouth. “Open.”

Jensen let his lips swallow Jared’s thick length. It was a salty and heady taste, heavy on Jensen’s tongue. He took as much as it as he could until it was bumping the back of his throat. He moaned around the cock and sucked. “Jesus, Jen, you’re incredible,” Jared moaned.

Jensen’s eyes slid closed and he was getting lost in the sensation when he felt a long, wet drag against his ass. Jensen yelped and fell off Jared’s cock in his surprise. He fell into all fours and felt the tongue against his ass again— _Harley’s_ tongue. “Jared–,”

“Shh,” Jared murmured. “He’s just exploring.”

“No, Jared– _ooh_ , god,” Jensen moaned. Harley’s tongue was exploring his hole ass, and his thighs twitched when the tongue brushed against his hole. “Oh, oh, _oh_.”

Jared reached over to spread Jensen’s cheeks apart so Harley had more access to his pucker. The dog eagerly rimmed him stuffing his nose as far against Jensen as he could and lapping away at the skin. Jared stepped back now that Harley had sufficient room to lick Jensen’s ass. He pressed his dick back against Jensen’s lips until the executive opened his mouth to allow Jared’s cock back inside.

He loved the feeling of Jared’s cock choking him, but he couldn’t pull his mind away from Harley on his ass. His tongue would reach inside his ass and lick at the insides before pulling out and lapping teasingly at the pink pucker. He would nose wetly at Jensen’s sensitive sac and reach underneath to lap at his balls and graze his cock. Jensen bucked forward and Jared’s dick pushed further into his mouth. “I wanna fuck your mouth,” Jared said. Jensen stilled and let the younger man pump his hips into his mouth. Precome drizzled down his throat and from Jared’s erratic thrusts, he was close to coming.

Harley’s tongue laved attention on Jensen’s balls. The sac bounced on his tongue and long, rough drags reached from the base of Jensen’s cock to the top of his ass. The dog traded between stuffing his tongue inside Jensen and wiggling his head between Jensen’s legs to lick at his balls. It was driving Jensen mad with pleasure and he pushed his hips back into the dog’s mouth. The sensations were enough to make him hornier than he’d ever been in his life but not enough to actually make him come. Jensen sobbed around Jared’s cock and wished that he could get some kind of pressure on it.

Jared suddenly pulled out of his mouth and shoved Jensen onto his back. Jared moaned and his dick spurted all over Jensen’s chest. Come painted Jensen from his stomach to his nipples. Jensen groaned and his hips twitched. He wanted Harley to lick him again, and Jared must have noticed because he whistled to his dog.

Harley bypassed Jensen’s cock in favor of licking his master’s come off of Jensen. He started on Jensen’s stomach and traveled up to his nipples. Jensen didn’t know how sensitive his nipples were until Harley’s scratchy tongue was licking come off them. He bucked and writhed as the dog lapped at the drying come. Tiny whines fell from his throat and his dick was so hard it hurt. “Jared, do something,” Jensen begged.

Jared swirled his finger around the nipple that Harley had already cleaned off and rolled it between his fingers until it was hard. “I think whether or not you come is up to Harley. Don’t you agree?”

“Please,” Jensen begged.

Harley licked his way down Jensen’s body until his warm breath fanned over Jensen’s cock. “Please,” Jensen begged. “I can’t take it.”

Harley started to slurp away at Jensen’s cock again and his eyes rolled back into his head. He convulsed on the ground when Harley started to brush his tongue over his balls and Jared chuckled. Harley snuffled at Jensen’s ass and then dug his tongue under Jensen’s balls to reach his hole. Jensen twitched and cried out in ecstasy. He was going to go mad if he didn’t come soon.

“C’mon, Harley,” Jared urged him towards Jensen’s cock and the dog started to lick at the sticky head. Jensen squealed when Harley’s tongue brushed over the slit and his balls tightened up in anticipation. He needed to come, god he needed it so badly.

Jared’s hands trailed across Jensen’s chest and plucked at his nipples. The nubs hardened under his fingers and Jensen’s chest pushed up into Jared’s manipulating hands. “God, you’re every fantasy I’ve ever had,” Jared groaned. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for months. Even if you were an asshole.”

Jensen tried to choke out a reply but he was too far gone. His mind was hazy with pleasure. Jared tickled his hand across Jensen’s balls at the same time Harley liked the head of his dick and Jensen came with a loud shriek.

Harley licked the come off his softening dick and Jensen groaned with the stimulation. “No more,” He pleaded.

Jared’s hand combed Jensen’s sweaty hair. “You were so good for us, Jensen. Letting me fuck your mouth while Harley rimmed your ass was the hottest thing I’ve ever done. You were such a little slut for cock, your ass is begging to be filled.”

Jensen weakly nuzzled into Jared’s hand. “I can’t…”  
“Shh,” Jared repeated. “I’m going to take care of you now. Harley and I are going to make sure you’re properly satisfied from now on, both sexually and emotionally.  Sound good?”

Jensen nodded feebly. “Yeah. ‘S good.”

Jared helped Jensen redress and looped the tie around his neck. He kissed Jensen lightly. “Maybe next time I’ll fuck you. And right when I’m done with you, Harley will claim his bitch. You’ll be knotted with Harley’s and my come inside you.”

Jensen shuddered. “Jared.”

Jared kissed a trail up his neck and sucked on his ear. “Be a good boy for me, okay?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah.”

The next day, Jensen yelled at Jared for screwing up his coffee and Jared called him an insensitive asshole. Then on his lunch break he dragged Jared into his office and Jensen gave him the best blowjob of his life. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave a prompt here or on my [tumblr](http://irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
